Midnight
by TamerlaneMae
Summary: This story takes place after New Moon Edward and Bella are attending college together, with no Charlie to supervise. OOOOOO, what's the worst that could happen? Do you smell a hint of citrus in the air?
1. College

"Please take out a pen or pencil and a sheet of paper," my new professor at Ashmead College in Seattle said. Edward and I were taking English/Literature together, like all our other classes. He sat to the left of me as we held hands; my warm one in his cold one.

"Shakespeare was a master at grabbing the attention of his audience and holding it throughout the entire play…," the professor droned on as Edward rubbed playful designs on my hand, making it hard for me to concentrate.

We were not the only ones not paying attention; I thought I heard a snore from behind us.

"Miss, uh, Swan, who represented a dramatic foil in Romeo and Juliet?" the professor asked.

A blush quickly spread throughout my face as I realized that I had no clue what he was talking about. All eyes were on me and then Edward hissed, "Mercutio and Tybalt," so quietly that I barely heard it. "Tybalt and Mercutio," I shakily answered and the teacher moved on.

I made sure to pay attention during the rest of class and was extremely relieved when the period ended.

After a week of classes, I was realizing that college was completely different from high school. For one, I did not recognize anyone here except Edward of course, and two, the classes were a lot more difficult.

I was already missing the summer Edward and I spent together, even if I was grounded for almost half of it. Charlie came around eventually, though.

My former best friend, Jacob Black, still would not speak to me, even to the point of avoiding me if we saw each other in Forks. I missed him, but if the only way we could be friends did not include Edward, I could not go along with it.

I was still unused to my dorm room. It is tiny because I requested a single, so did Edward. We thought it might be awkward to have a roommate when Edward never left my side, even when I slept. It would be even scarier if Edward had a roommate, though.

"Hey, let's go grab some lunch for you," Edward said, and we headed to our favorite vender in the student center. Edward packed a tray with everything I liked.

As I grabbed a bag of chips once we sat down, I asked Edward, "So, what do you think so far? Does it compare to the other colleges you went to?"

"Yeah, they were more snooty there, though," Edward said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Approximately eleven months," I said.

"Not that again!" Edward groaned. Edward had promised to change me-on one condition: I marry him first. I had cringed at the thought of marriage, but over the summer I had warmed to the idea, even if Renee would be incredibly upset with me. Edward and I had decided on July 10 for our wedding. The whole concept seemed completely bizarre to me still, even if I was looking forward to it.

"What colors will our wedding be? Red, white, and black?" Edward asked with his crooked smile, knowing it would annoy me.

"Don't even start! I just want a short, simple wedding that does not involve much planning," I said imperiously.

"My, my, aren't we demanding? A small wedding? I don't know if we can manage that!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, do you want a huge, fancy wedding then?" I demanded.

"Not especially."

"That's what I thought," I replied.

His breathtaking crooked smile flashed onto his beautiful face as he gathered my books.

"We had better leave this discussion for another time and place, or we will be late," he said.

Our next class was art; I had never taken an art class before, and Edward thought it would be a fun experience.

"You all see the sketchbook and drawing utensils in front of you, yes? You have the next hour and a half to draw whatever you wish. Start now," our professor, a short woman with sharp eyes and red hair named Ms. Wishborn, said.

I attempted to draw Edward, and he attempted to draw me. "You have some real talent, Bella. Something we need to cultivate in the future," Professor Wishborn said as she looked at my drawing.

I thought it did not look anything like him, though; I did not capture his beauty at all. I dreaded looking at his drawing of me.

As he held it up for Professor Wishborn to see, she said, "Well, Edward, this is certainly…interesting."

I looked at his drawing and was shocked by what I saw. It was basically a bunch of scribbles that did not look anything like a person, let alone me. I was used to Edward always being perfect at everything; I could not believe that I could actually be better at something.

He must have seen the look on my face because he got a hurt look on his face, even if there was still a twinkle in his eye.

"You don't like my drawing?" he asked.

"Did you even try?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have never been good at art which is why I suggested we take it. I can't be better than you at everything!" he said with his crooked smile and a short laugh.

I swatted him on the shoulder and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	2. Stalker

Another week passed, and Edward's eyes became darker and darker. He snaked his cold arms around my waist after I had climbed into bed one night.

I turned toward him, and he captured my mouth with his cold, marble lips. The kiss heated up, but Edward broke it off with a ragged breath.

"I have to hunt," he said forlornly, "Otherwise it won't be safe for me to be around you. I will be gone just for this weekend, and then I will be back and better than ever. Do _not_ do anything stupid while I'm gone."

My face dropped. I knew he would leave me again. Edward must have seen my expression because a pained, haunted look came into his eyes.

"Remember, this is going to be as hard for me as it is for you. I _will_ come back; I can promise you that," he said fervently.

We kissed again for another moment, and Edward sang my lullaby to me as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I woke up, and I did not know where I was. Edward's arms were not wrapped lovingly around me. My vision focused, and I remembered: Edward was gone, but not for good.

As I prepared for classes, I wondered how I was going to make it through a day without Edward. I sighed and finished getting dressed.

After scraping through my first classes, I headed to lunch, even though I was not sure if I could eat anything. Loneliness had filled my stomach. It felt like a tiny, painful hole had developed in my chest, not as bad as last year but still painful.

I grabbed some food and sat down at our table. I occasionally picked at my food but mainly just watched other people.

A couple sat near me, feeding each other with their fingers; I had to look away as the small hole threatened to get bigger. Then, as my eyes traveled around the room, a pair of blue ones caught them. A handsome, blond guy was staring at me. He smiled, and I blushed before I realized that his smile never quite made it to his eyes; it was like it was caught in translation.

He beckoned to me with one finger, and I looked away, grabbed my stuff, and left. This guy gave me a creepy, slimy feeling.

I headed to my next class and sat in my usual seat. I immediately took out my notebook and started doodling to get my mind off the creepy guy.

Someone sat down next to me, and as I looked up from my doodling, I froze. It was the guy from lunch. He just sat there staring at me, and I looked away, getting ready to move to another seat. Just as I got up to leave, the teacher started his lecture. I sat back down and tried to avoid the cool eyes of my neighbor. When the bell rang, I hurried away from the man, but I thought I saw him smirk as I left the room, almost running.

It could have just been paranoia, but throughout the next day, I felt his eyes burning into me. I could not wait until Edward came back; I always felt safe in his presence.

Although the creep never sat by me again, it seemed as though he was in every one of my classes. _Oh, Edward, please come back and soon!_ I thought to myself repeatedly.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: (I know these things are evil!) I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this story would review. I don't care if you don't know what to say!! Say anything!! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and who will review (if they know what's good for them!).


End file.
